


How it Ends

by YokuMiya



Series: Vegeta times 2 [2]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, don't own the characters, sorry for my bad writing, will fix it later, wrote in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokuMiya/pseuds/YokuMiya
Summary: The sequel to Vegeta Meets Himself! Read along as the two Vegetas and the others wait for N. Vegeta to be able to go home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More copy and paste from my fanfiction dot net account. Just one more story after this and I might actually finish writing that one before I move it. These chapters don't have their own names this time thank god x.x

Warning: This is my second fanfic so constructive critisism is welcome but please no flames. I don't have Microsoft Word so I'm using Notepad on my laptop so if you see any spelling or grammar errors let me know and I will try to fix them...unless it's in the dialougue because i really think characters from Dragon Ball Z and other anime should use slang terms once in a while so errors in dialouge are most likely on purpose unless it's spelling.

Rating: The rating will stay the same as the prequel.

Disclaimer: If i owned DBZ or Dbz Kai Vegeta wouldn't be evil anymore he would never go Majin Vegeta and he would be better at expressing himself without killing people and be better at making friends and treating them right...since none of that is happening then I don't own DBZ or DBZ Kai and the only profit I get is practice for my writing in school.

Authors notes: Thank you to all my wonderful reveiwers especially awesomegabby195 who will be surprised. SS means SuperSaiyan any number after is the level of SS i.e. 2, 3, 4. Yes they can go SS4 in my fic even though that didn't happen til GT cuz when i remembered when SS4 came into the show I already had them use it in an earlier chapter. This story takes part AFTER the Majin Buu arc but BEFORE Uub comes in on the last few episode before GT. By the way this chapter may be short. And if you have suggestions or requests I'm open to them...within reason of course That doesn't mean I will use them in this fic... but it's possible they will inspire a new fic...BTW a reveiwer to Vegeta Meets Himself asked what OOC is so I'll answer. OOC means Out Of Character. And a favorite author of mine gave me an idea for authors notes and since she said she's seen hundreds of versions of this i'm gonna do my own...so welcome to Yokus' Corner. Please welcome our special guests: the 3 Main Characters of this fic: Vegeta, Goku(Kakarrot), and Nice Vegeta(N. Vegeta). *applause*

Vegeta: Can we just get on with this fic already?  
Goku: Vegetas got a point. You HAVE kept everyone waiting for a long time.  
N. Vegeta: Yes it would be quite rude to keep them waiting much longer...or any longer at that.  
Yoku:...you all agree on that?  
Vegeta, Goku, N. Vegeta: *in unison* YES!  
Yoku:...ok on with chapter 1 of...How it Ends! ...BTW this starts BEFORE N. Vegeta goes through the ITD portal to go to the real Vegetas dimension. Chapter one is basically what his dimension is like.

Ch. 1 The Other Dimension

"Well I'm off to the other dimension. I'll be back as soon as I can." N. Vegeta promised his friends and family.  
"Be careful." Bulma said.  
"See ya soon dad." Bulla and Trunks said in unison.  
"Have fun." Goku said.  
"Alright." N. Vegeta said and then he stepped through the portal and was gone. However before the portal disappeared Icer(see Vegeta Meets Himself ch. 1) flew through it.  
"NO!" screamed all the Z Fighters.

"We couldnt stop him..." said Master Roshi.

3 months later

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Bulma screamed. "When is he coming home?" Then she broke down sobbing.  
"Calm down honey." Bulmas mom said, rubbing her daughters back in attempts to comfort her.  
"NO! I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK! HE SHOULD BE BACK BY NOW!" Bulma yelled.  
"We know." Goku said as he walked up. "But you know Vegeta. Something important must of happened to keep him there so long."  
"I know." Bulma sighed, defeated.

*Crash!*

"Not again!" GOku said as he went SS4 for ANOTHER round against Icers' men.  
1 grueling fight later

"Oh my god! GOKU! Are you ok?" Yamcha asked as he arrived on the scene to see Goku bloddied and battered from the fight with Icers men.  
"Yeah...I'm fine." Goku said before he promptly passed out.

9 months later

"Maybe something happened to him...he would never stay away this long." Bulma said, worried as to why her husband had yet to return from the other dimension.  
"Or maybe he got killed. After all we watched Icer himself go through the portal right behind him." Piccolo said bluntly.  
"Ohhhh you shut up!" ChiChi yelled pulling a frying pan out of no where and hitting him in the head before turning to Bulma. "I'm sure he's fine dear. Maybe he isn't back yet because they dont have an ITD in that dimension." (you have no idea how right you are)  
"Yeah that's gotta be it! Thanks ChiChi." Bulma said slightly happier. "He'll be back soon. I just know it!"  
"YEAH!" cheered all the Z Fighters except for Piccolo who was still unconcious from the frying pan to the head courtesey of ChiChi.

T.B.C.

Yokus Corner

Vegeta: Thats it?  
Goku: Kinda short isnt it?  
N. Vegeta: Yes. What happened? Why so short?  
Yoku: Because I'm the author and thats how I planned it. And because any more would be spoilers for future chapters. *ALARM RINGING*  
Vegeta, Goku, N. Vegeta: WHAT IS THAT?  
Yoku: That sound means I have at least one important announcement. 1: I starts school in two days but I will still update regularly. 2: I take requests IF they are reasonable. 3: I update faster if I get reviews. 4: I suck at fighting scenes so if you want details give me examples in reviews. Tune in next time for chapter two of How It Ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Thank you to all my wonderful reveiwers especially awesomegabby195 who will be surprised. SS means SuperSaiyan any number after is the level of SS i.e. 2, 3, 4. Yes they can go SS4 in my fic even though that didn't happen til GT cuz when i remembered when SS4 came into the show I already had them use it in an earlier chapter. This story takes part AFTER the Majin Buu arc but BEFORE Uub comes in on the last few episode before GT. If you have suggestions or requests I'm open to them...within reason of course That doesn't mean I will use them in this fic... but it's possible they will inspire a new fic... All the chapters might be short so I can have enough material to hopefully double the amount of chapters from the prequel...So welcome back to Yokus' Corner. Please welcome our former special guests now co-hosts of this fic: the 3 Main Characters: Vegeta, Goku(Kakarrot), and Nice Vegeta(N. Vegeta). *applause*

Vegeta: *looks up bored* Hello.  
Goku: *smiles* Ohayo.  
N. Vegeta: HI!  
Yoku: Good Morning starshines the earth says hello! (-i dont own that either. i got it from a song from a musical called Hair). Welcome to chapter two of How It Ends. I simply MUST apologize to my wonderful reveiwers for my prequel to this fic and my wonderful (so far ONLY.) reveiwer for this fic for the very long wait x.x I apologize deeply to all of you especially you awesomegabby195. While I'm happy that you like my stories I DO hope that you won't be my ONLY reveiwer on this story for too everyone who has waited patiently for this story and this chapter *gives cookie to them* you get cookies! :)...  
Vegeta: To everyone who has read chapter one and NOT REVEIWED (powers up Final Shine attack) YOU GET BLASTED TO BITS! (aims only to be stopped when Goku, N. Vegeta and myself tackle him.)  
Goku: Vegeta don't blow them up!  
N. Vegeta: That wouldnt be nice at all.  
Vegeta: WHY SHOULDN'T I BLOW THEM UP? *outraged* THEY DIDN'T REVEIW! *hurt/sad*  
Goku & N. Vegeta: *whispers to Yoku* you try. He hates you less so he might listen.  
Yoku: *whispers back* are you nuts? Gokus his best friend (just something that a scene from a dvd copy of the Majin Buu arc made me think. IDK if its true or not).  
Goku: Yea but YOU never made him mad before.  
Yoku: ok...*turns to Vegeta who is still ranting/listing reasons to blow up the non-reveiwers* Ummmm...Vegeta?  
Vegeta: *stops mid-word* what Yoki? (something some friend of mine call me on a game. they also call me Yuki so I might use the three interchangeably. the third being Yoku.)  
Yoku: If you blow up the non-reveiwers then they can NEVER reveiw. Maybe they just didn't because their parents made them get off the computer an they plan to come back and reveiw later...to apese you how bout you introduce the mini-flashback/next chapter?  
Vegeta: ok...AND NOW PRESENTING CHAPTER TWO OF How It Ends!

Previously on How It Ends:

9 months later

"Maybe something happened to him...he would never stay away this long." Bulma said, worried as to why her husband had yet to return from the other dimension.  
"Or maybe he got killed. After all we watched Icer himself go through the portal right behind him." Piccolo said bluntly.  
"Ohhhh you shut up!" ChiChi yelled pulling a frying pan out of no where and hitting him in the head before turning to Bulma. "I'm sure he's fine dear. Maybe he isn't back yet because they dont have an ITD in that dimension." (you have no idea how right you are)  
"Yeah that's gotta be it! Thanks ChiChi." Bulma said slightly happier. "He'll be back soon. I just know it!"  
"YEAH!" cheered all the Z Fighters except for Piccolo who was still unconcious from the frying pan to the head courtesey of ChiChi.

Chapter 2: back to the Normal...sorta

"Good morning Bulma. Hello Trunks. Greeting Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Hi Bulla. Good maro to you Vegeta. (just an old fashioned way to say hi. idk if i spelled maro right XD)" said N. Vegeta on the first morning of what was hopefully his second to last month away from his own dimension.

By this time everyone had gotten used to having two Vegetas around mainly because of the different personalities. But N. Vegeta still irked (1) Vegeta to no end.

"Hello/hi/good morning" Said everyone except Vegeta.  
"Hn" was all Vegeta said...errr grunted.

One Boring Breakfast Later

"I'm going out for a walk" Vegeta called to Bulma, as he headed to the door.  
"Can you stop by the store and buy some milk on the way home?" Bulma called after him.  
"If I remember." Vegeta stated blandly.  
"I'll go with you to remind you if you forget." N. Vegeta stated happily.  
"Thanks N. Vegeta." Bulma said.  
"Oh JOY. The king of happy is coming with me. HowEVER shall I contain my excitement." Vegeta said sarcastically.

10minutes later

Vegeta and N. Vegeta were almost half-way across the city with N. vegeta droning on and on and on about proper manners and ways Vegeta could be a little nicer to his comrades (friends 2) and family. Suddenly, Vegeta stopped and turned around.

"Shut. UP." he said icily.  
"That's not n..." N. Vegeta started.  
"I swear to KAMI (A.K.A. Dende) if you say the word 'NICE' I will rip. You. In. HALF." Vegeta said through gritted teeth.  
N. Vegeta paled and backed off shutting up for the time being. When they went to the store he saw a box of circus tickets and started rambling again trying to convince Vegeta to do something nice and buy some tickets for him (real Vgegeta) to surprise Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks with.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! If it makes you shut up I'll buy the damn tickets and take them to the circus!" Vegeta shouted quite angrily and loudly resulting in him being banned from the store for one month immediatly after buying the milk and tickets.  
"Yay!" N. Vegeta cheered proud that he had gotten Vegeta to do something nice for his family no matter how reluctant he was.

1 uneventful walk back to Capsule Corp.

"No one make plans this weekend." Vegeta stated cooly.  
"Why daddy?" Bulla asked while Bulma looked at him suspiciously.  
"I bought us all tickets to go to the circus." Vegeta answered like it was something he did every day. (YEAH RIGHT LOLZ)  
"..." Bulma was speechless.  
"Whats a circus?" Bulla and Trunks asked.  
"Its like a zoo but with more animals and they have people who do tricks." Bulma answered.(3)  
"Cool!/Awesome!" Bulla and Trunks shouted together. "Thanks dad!"

"What made you do THAT Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
"Him." Vegeta said simply pointing at N. Vegeta.  
"...thanks" Bulma said to N. Vegeta.  
"I still haven't given up on my promise to make him a nicer person." N. Vegeta whispered to her.(4)  
"Ok." Bulma said cheerfully while Vegeta looked suspicious.

T.B.C

Yoku: Well thats chapter 2. I hope no one flame for the cliff hanger.  
Goku N. Vegeta & Vegeta: Whats with all the numbers in parentheses?  
Yoku: Oh those were things that might need explained that i decieded to explain in the corner.  
All three boys: Ohhhhhhhhhh Yoku: 1: for those who dont know 'irked' means something along the lines of annoyed. 2: Vegeta calls the Z Fighters his 'comrades' N. Vegeta call them his and Vegetas friends. 3: I've never been to a circus so I just did my best with the (very) limited knoweledge I have. If anyone has a better description either send it to me via private message or leave a reveiw with it. I'll go back and change it. 4: Something that happened before this story but after Vegeta Meets Himself ended. I'll plan a flashback for the next chapter to explain. Or at least make Vegeta confront either Bulma or N. Vegeta or both to try (and succeed) at getting answers about it. Hope that clears everything up :) so see ya next chapter. oh btw if I misspell Japanese words its because I rarely use them when typing so correct me and Ill change it. And I do NOT use the Japanese versions of their names because I do not KNOW those versions so I use the english/english dubbed versions of their names.  
Goku: Sayonara.  
N. Vegeta: See ya next time.  
Vegeta: Reveiw or next time Yuki won't be able to talk me out of blowing you all up...as SS4!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: SS means SuperSaiyan any number after is the level of SS i.e. 2, 3, 4. Yes they can go SS4 in my fic even though that didn't happen til GT cuz when i remembered when SS4 came into the show I already had them use it in an earlier chapter. This story takes part AFTER the Majin Buu arc but BEFORE Uub comes in on the last few episode before GT. If you have suggestions or requests I'm open to them...within reason of course That doesn't mean I will use them in this fic... but it's possible they will inspire a new fic... All the chapters might be short so I can have enough material to hopefully double the amount of chapters from the prequel...So welcome back to Yokus' Corner. Please welcome our former special guests now co-hosts of this fic: the 3 Main Characters: Vegeta, Goku(Kakarrot), and Nice Vegeta(N. Vegeta). *applause*

Yoku: WELCOME BACK! :D Vegeta: Yay we are back. *sarcastic*  
Goku: Come on Vegeta. It's a story about mostly you so cheer up.  
N. Vegeta: Yes friend. Be happy.  
Vegeta: Not likely. OUCH!  
Yoku: *holding a frying pan above Vegetas head* I've had it with your attitude! I'm the author and now I'M saying cheer up!  
Vegeta: And if I don't?  
Yoku: *holds frying pan higher abput to hit him again then stops and thinks* Then I'll write a fic where GOKU is the price of the saiyans and YOU'RE the so called 3rd class warrior :P Vegeta: *pales* You wouldn't...would you?  
Yoku: Indeed I would.  
Vegeta: ARGH! FINE!  
Yoku: Good.  
Vegeta: May I...?  
Yoku: go ahead.  
Vegeta: *clears throat* And now presenting: our feature presentation: Chapter 3 of How It Ends.

Previously on How it Ends

"No one make plans this weekend." Vegeta stated cooly.  
"Why daddy?" Bulla asked while Bulma looked at him suspiciously.  
"I bought us all tickets to go to the circus." Vegeta answered like it was something he did every day. (YEAH RIGHT LOLZ)  
"..." Bulma was speechless.  
"Whats a circus?" Bulla and Trunks asked.  
"Its like a zoo but with more animals and they have people who do tricks." Bulma answered.(3)  
"Cool!/Awesome!" Bulla and Trunks shouted together. "Thanks dad!"

"What made you do THAT Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
"Him." Vegeta said simply pointing at N. Vegeta.  
"...thanks" Bulma said to N. Vegeta.  
"I still haven't given up on my promise to make him a nicer person." N. Vegeta whispered to her.(4)  
"Ok." Bulma said cheerfully while Vegeta looked suspicious.

Chapter 3 At the Circus

"WOW! Sweet a lion!" cheered Trunks.  
"Be careful. Don't get too close to it." Bulma warned.  
"You say that like you think it could hurt him..." Vegeta said.  
"Ohhhh Daddy can we stauy to watch the elephant parade? The poster says the elephants will be wearing pretty tutus." Bulla asked.  
"I don't care. So ask your mother." Vegeta said.  
"It's fine by me." Bulma stated.  
"YAY!" Bulla cheered.

10 minutes later

The Briefs family was seated in the fifth row from the ring watching the acrobats do all kinds of flips and stunts. Suddenly the lights went out and a voice said over the intercom "Ladies and gentleman. Please put your hands together for the amzing, if not impossible, twins Kit and Kat! Now you may ask why it's impossible they are twins and I'll tell you: Kit is a lion while Kat is a tiger. So how are they twins you ask? What proof do we have that they are twins? Well we bred them ourselves of course!" said the announcer as a lion and tiger stepped out.  
"WOAH! COOL!" Bulla and Trunks cheered with the rest of the crowd.

5minutes later

"Please welcome BOBO the clown!" the announcer said.  
"I require an assistant from the audience for this" said Bobo as a spotlight shined down on Vegeta. "How about you sir?"  
"Fine." Vegeta said as he stood and walked to the clown.  
"Now watch close kiddies. This is a classic for all clowns to learn..." said the clown...before he promptly pulled out a bannanna cream pie and shoved it in Vegetas face.  
"WHAT THE F..." Vegeta started.  
"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted, stopping him from swearing infront of all the kids in the circus.

5minutes later

"That clown is so lucky right now!" Vegeta said as he finished wiping the pie off his face in the car on the way home. "By the way: Trunks, Bulla when we get home both of you either go to your rooms or go outside. I need to have a private conversation with your mother and N. Vegeta."  
"Ok?" said Bulla and Trunks.  
"Really? About what?" asked Bulma.  
"I'll tell you when we get there.' Vegeta responded.

30minutes later

"We're goin outside then." said Trunks as he and Bulla went out to the backyard.

"Ok Vegeta. What is this about?" Bulma asked as she, Vegeta, and N. Vegeta sat in the living room.  
"Just wondering when you two thought it was a good idea and that I wouldn't notice if you started dating." Vegeta said angrily.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Bulma screamedc outraged.  
"WHAT?" N. Vegeta asked in shock.  
"I saw you two whispering the other day." Vegeta seethed.  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE ARE DATING!" Bulma yelled.  
"If you must know what happened was this...

FLASHBACK

"What's wrong Bulma?" N. Vegeta asked as he walked into the living room to find her crying.  
"What the hell is Vegetas problem? He knows I worry about him and care about him and he's still such a jerk! I don't even know why I put up with him anymore! If we didn't have Trunks and Bulla I would've kicked him out of the house long ago!" Bulma shouted.  
"Oh. Don't say that! I will help you. I promise by the time I leave here he will be at least somewhat nicer." N. Vegeta said.  
"OH thank you sooooo much!" Bulma cheered.

END FLASHBACK

"...That's what you two were whispering about?" Vegeta asked.  
"YES YOU INSENSITIVE SON OF A BITCH!" Bulma screamed.  
"...I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. And not just you Bulma. I should have trusted both of you." Vegeta mumbled. "I'll see you later ok?"  
"Where are you going?" N. Vegeta asked.  
"To be alone and think." Vegeta said simply.  
T.B.C

Vegeta: o.o seriously? I had to apologize?  
N. Vegeta: I'm surprised he apologized at all no matter wwho wrote it.  
Goku: Definetly different and unexpected.  
Yoku: Then why you all freaked out about it? I'm the queen of different and unexpected! :D All 3 boys: yea you are.  
All of us: CYA NEXT TIME ON HOW IT ENDS! :D Tune in to see where Vegeta goes and how everythng turns out after his little flip-out session :P

P.S My cat attacked the table i keep my thumbdrive on and now my thumbdrive is lost. I had the next 2-3 chapters saved on it so i cant post them til i find my thumbdrive D: sorry but i will post at least 3 chapters on my next update...unless i get no reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: SS means SuperSaiyan any number after is the level of SS i.e. 2, 3, 4. Yes they can go SS4 in my fic even though that didn't happen til GT cuz when i remembered when SS4 came into the show I already had them use it in an earlier chapter. This story takes part AFTER the Majin Buu arc but BEFORE Uub comes in on the last few episode before GT. If you have suggestions or requests I'm open to them...within reason of course That doesn't mean I will use them in this fic... but it's possible they will inspire a new fic... All the chapters might be short so I can have enough material to hopefully double the amount of chapters from the prequel...So welcome back to Yokus' Corner.

Previously on How It Ends: FLASHBACK "What's wrong Bulma?" N. Vegeta asked as he walked into the living room to find her crying.  
"What the hell is Vegetas problem? He knows I worry about him and care about him and he's still such a jerk! I don't even know why I put up with him anymore! If we didn't have Trunks and Bulla I would've kicked him out of the house long ago!" Bulma shouted.  
"Oh. Don't say that! I will help you. I promise by the time I leave here he will be at least somewhat nicer." N. Vegeta said.  
"OH thank you sooooo much!" Bulma cheered.  
END FLASHBACK "...That's what you two were whispering about?" Vegeta asked.  
"YES YOU INSENSITIVE SON OF A BITCH!" Bulma screamed.  
"...I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. And not just you Bulma. I should have trusted both of you." Vegeta mumbled. "I'll see you later ok?"  
"Where are you going?" N. Vegeta asked.  
"To be alone and think." Vegeta said simply.

Chapter 4

"Where is he? He shoud of been back by now!" Bulma exclaimed, worried about Vegeta who had disappeared five hours earlier. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back soon." N. Vegeta said soothingly.  
"You've been saying that for the past three hours!" Bulma shouted. "I'm calling Goku and asking him to look around for Vegeta."

"Hello?" ChiChi asked as she answered the phone.  
"ChiChi! Is Goku home?" Bulma asked frantically.  
"No. Why?" ChiChi answered/  
"Because Vegeta left to be alone and think five hours ago and I was gonna ask Goku to look for him" Bulma responded.  
"Oh Goku doesn't need to look for him." ChiChi said.  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.  
""Vegeta showed up here five hours ago and asked Goku if he wanted to spar in the mountains. I haven't seen them since." ChiChi told her.  
"Oh thank Kami!" Bulma said. "Thank you ChiChi. If you don't mind please tell Vegeta i want him to come back when you see him?"  
"Sure Bulma. see ya later." ChiChi said.  
"Ok thanks again. See ya." Bulma said.

-5 hours later-

"Jeez if I didn't know better I'd say you were back to trying to kill me Vegeta" Goku said as he and Vegeta entered his home.  
"..." Vegeta just stayed silent.  
"Hey Vegeta. Bulma called about five hours ago and said she wants you to come back as soon as possible so shoo! Get going" ChiChi said with a glare on her face.  
"Whatever. See you later Kakarott. Onna" Vegeta said.

-20minutes later-

"Hey Bulma." Vegeta said quietly.  
"VEGETA! YOU'RE OK!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"Of course I am." Vegeta deadpanned.  
"I was worried." She answered.  
"Why?" Vegeta asked.  
"I thought you weren't going to come back." Bulma answered. "I'm sorry about the 'heartless jerk' comment earlier."  
"It's ok." Vegeta said softly. "Can we just go to bed?"  
"Sure." Bulma said.  
The two walked upstairs and changed into their night clothes.  
"Goodnight Vegeta." Bulma said.  
"G'night." Vegeta answered.  
"I love you." Bulma whispered low enough Vegeta couldn't here, or so she thought.  
"I love you too, Bulma." Vegeta answered before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him before going to sleep.  
Bulma turned to face him and snuggled closer to Vegeta before following him to dreamland.

Yoku's Cornner

Yoku: its about time.

Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL!

Goku: i like it :)

N. Vegeta: Its nice :D

Vegeta: THATS THE POINT! IM NOT NICE!

Yoku: you are in my fic. now im going to bed. i have to get up early tomorrow and im tired. btw my thumbdrive is still missing but i backed up SOME of the chapters on my laptop and just remembered so Ill try to update a couple times between now and christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: SS means SuperSaiyan any number after is the level of SS i.e. 2, 3, 4. Yes they can go SS4 in my fic even though that didn't happen til GT cuz when i remembered when SS4 came into the show I already had them use it in an earlier chapter. This story takes part AFTER the Majin Buu arc but BEFORE Uub comes in on the last few episode before GT. If you have suggestions or requests I'm open to them...within reason of course That doesn't mean I will use them in this fic... but it's possible they will inspire a new fic... All the chapters might be short so I can have enough material to hopefully double the amount of chapters from the prequel...So welcome back to Yokus' Corner.  
YOKU'S CORNER Yoku: WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!  
Goku: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
N. Vegeta: FINALLY!  
Vegeta: yay. *completely bored*  
N. Vegeta, Goku, Yoku: Oh come ON Vegeta be nice!  
Vegeta: How am I being anything but nice?  
N. Vegeta: Well you could at least pretend to be happy theres an update...  
Goku: You could do the disclaimer...  
Vegeta: Will that get this over with faster?  
Yoku: Yes.  
Vegeta: Fine. Yoku does not own us or DBZ in any way shape or form except for N. Vegeta until its proven that he exists somewhere in the actual anime at which time Yoku will renounce all claim that N. Vegeta belongs to her but until then he and the plot for this story is the only thing she owns. She is not making any moeny from this because if she was she would share it with us and she is not paying us which means the only profit she gets is practice writing for school.  
All of us: On with the story :)

Previously on How It End's:  
"I love you." Bulma whispered low enough Vegeta couldn't here, or so she thought.  
"I love you too, Bulma." Vegeta answered before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him before going to sleep.  
Bulma turned to face him and snuggled closer to Vegeta before following him to dreamland.

Chapter 5

The next few months passed quickly with Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, and N. Vegeta working on the ITD (see Vegeta Meets Himself ch 3) and manage to get it completely built. Then comes the hard part: wiring it to take them to another dimension so N. Vegeta can go home.

"Phew. It's finally built." Goku said.  
"Just leave the wiring to me boys." Bulma said.  
"Fine...*checks watch* It's after midnight we should sleep." Vegeta added.  
"Goodnight my friends." N. Vegeta said before going to his room.  
"Later." said Goku as he teleported home.

Vegeta and Bulma walked up to their room and after a quick good night went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day at NOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well the wirings done. I guess you can go home now." Bulma said with a sad smile on her face.  
"I will miss all of you my friends." N. Vegeta said.  
"Whatever. Try not to drag us into problems from your dimension again." Vegeta commented rudely.  
"Come back to visit sometime though." Goku said cheerfully.  
"I will. I promise. And next time I wont bring any problems but I might bring my family so you can meet them." N. Vegeta stated.  
"Ummm guys this takes a lot of power so if you're leaving you have to go NOW." Bulma said nervously.  
"Thank you all! And Vegeta? Try to be nicer to your friends and family." N. Vegeta said before stepping through the portal created by the ITD.  
"...I will." Vegeta whispered so low that noone could hear him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In N. Vegeta's Dimension ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home!" N. Vegeta said.  
"WELCOME HOME!" shouted Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla tackling him into a hug.

After a joyful reunion with his family N. Vegeta gathered his friends and explained what had happened while he was in the other dinmension and why it took him so long to come home.

And in both dimensions they lived happily ever after and visited eachother quite often with the ITD and Vegeta did show more kindness though in a very subtle manner so as not to be caught. Though if he was nice with N. Vegeta around he glared at the "knowing" looks of his counterpart.

END

Yoku's Corner:  
The Boys: WHAT? ITS OVER?  
Yoku: Sorry my writers block isnt completely gone so I decided end it before I got writers block again _  
Vegeta: Fine.  
N. Vegeta: It was a MARVELOUS ending though.  
Goku: Well guess the only thing left to say is...  
All of us: Hope you enjoyed the story and tune in next time to see what the lunatic who wrote this comes up with next! Ja ne! Vegeta: *whispers* Reveiw...please.  
Goku: Reveiw if for no other reason than the fact that Vegeta said please without someone forcing him to...


End file.
